The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Spiked Speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Hocus Pocus’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Hocus Focus’ or the “plant”. The new plant originally referenced as breeder code “06-01” was hybridized in the summer of 2006 by Kevin A. Hurd in the hybridizing greenhouses of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, as an open pollination of Veronica spicata ‘Foxy Lady’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,679. The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.